Zahler et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 5,059,690 disclose that bis(hydroxymethyl)tetrahydrofurans having a purinyl or pyrimidinyl substituent possess antiviral activity.
Zahler et al. in European Patent Application 464,769 disclose that 4-hydroxy-5-hydroxymethyl tetrahydrofurans having a purinyl or pyrimidinyl substituent possess antiviral activity.
Takeda in Derwent abstract 87 449Y/49 (Japanese Patent Application 52-128395) disclose antibacterial aristeromycin dertivatives including 9.beta.-[2,6-dihydroxy-5.beta.-hydroxymethyl tetrahydropyran-3-yl]hypoxanthine.
Crane et al., J. Carbohydrates-Nucleosides-Nucleotides, 7(5), 281-296 (1980), disclose the synthesis of isonucleosides.
Herdewijn et al., Nucleosides & Nucleotides, 10(1-3), 119-127 (1991), disclose the synthesis of pyranose nucleosides. Herdewijn et al., Bull. Soc. Chim. Belg., 99, 895-901(1990), disclose the synthesis of trideoxydhexopyranosylated and hexenopyranosylated nucleoside analogues as potential anti-HIV agents.
Augustyns et al., Nucleosides & Nucleotides, 10(1-3), 587-588 (1991), disclose sugar modified oligonucleotides.
VanAerschot et al., Nucleosides & Nucleotides, 10(1-3), 589-590(1991) disclose the synthesis and anti-HIV activity of dideoxycytidine analogues containing a pyranose carbohydrate moiety.
Hansen et al., Liebigs Ann. Chem., 1990, 1079-1082, disclose the synthesis of 3'-azido-2',3'-dideoxy-.beta.-D-arabino-hexopyranosyl nucleosides.
Bessodes et al., J. Chem. Soc. Perkin Trans. 1, 1990, 3035-3039, disclose the synthesis of unsaturated 4'-azido pyranosyl thymines as potential antiviral and anti-HIV agents.